When Random sexiness attacks at Whammy House
by demonmuffin69
Summary: Sunlight and Midnight are going to whammys. May God have mercy on the boys. I don't own Death Note or Midnight. I only own Sunlight and this orgasmic story. X3 READ OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH A CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFIN! One more thing, YOAI IS CUMING!
1. Meet the terror twin

When random sexiness attack!

"You know they're gonna throw us out, Midnight." I looked over to my twin sister. "I'm gonna slap someone with a catfish!" I rolled my eyes. I give us 2 weeks tops. It's the same story over and over and over again. She gets a big ass dead catfish, and smashes it off someone's head in a matter of minutes. Then I end up choking people with squid tentacles.

'Huh, where the hell do we keep getting fish to assault people with?' "There it is!" Midnight grabbed my hand and dragged me the rest of the way to what we seen was a mansion. Once we reach the front door, the elderly man with white hair greeted us.

"Good afternoon ladies. You must be the famous 'terror twins' I heard so much about. My name is Walteri. May I ask what names are yours?"

"I'm Midnight!" My sister sang. "I'm Sunlight." Walteri looked between us. In the reflection of his glasses, I saw us. We were twins, all right. We were almost identical in fact. We had the same pale white skin, deep blue eyes, the same face and everything. We even wear the same black cardigan but I don't have sleeves. However, the only thing that made us different was that my hair was very long, wavy and dark brown. Her hair is shoulder-length, croppy, and light brown. Lastly, I'm a full foot taller than her.

"Midnight and Sunlight? What wonderfully uncommon names." "Thanks", we said. Walteri lead us in and showed us around and gave us every name iof the people that was living in the house. As big as this place is, it was so quiet. "Walteri, where is all the kids? I wanna play." "Of course Midnight. Everyone is outside. Please, go and have fun." "Hey Sun, bet I can beat you there!" "You just lost!"

I was laughing, as I was already half way towards the double glass doors. Suddenly, "CHA!" "FUCK!" I was laying face down in the dirt with Midnight sitting on my back, purring like a cat. "ILLUO!" "What did you say, Sun?" "KILL YOU!" I flipped us over and put her in a headlock. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" I chanted it as I started to choke her. Then she grabbed a potted cactus and started to beat me over the head with it. "RAWR!" "KILL!"

"That's quite enough. You two are making a scene." Within a few pulls, Mid and I was pulled apart. Behind her was a little boy with white hair, blond hair, and red hair. I looked behind me and saw a boy my age with black hair and owl eyes. "Now that you two aren't killing each other, what are your names?" "I'm Midnight and the girl you're molesting is my sister Sunlight." "Molest-?"

That's when everyone looked down at the hands that were on my chest. "KILL!" Kicking back hard, I could almost here the 'ping' when I kicked the right spot. My smaller sister was laughing her ass off as everyone else looked horrified at the boy on the ground, groaning in pain. "What has happened here!"

"HE DID IT!"

"Uhh, Mid, that's a cactus."

"Are you sure, Sun?"

"Hmm, as far as I can tell, it's still a cactus until it feeds on your blood and lays it's eggs into your chest."

"NOOO!"

"ENOUGH! You two are grounded!"

"NOOO!" This time we screamed together as was got carried away to our room.

We was sitting together on my bed, sitting and plotting.

"Let's go over the important facts: we got in trouble, I kicked a hot guy in the balls, you broke the glass door, and muffins are fucking delicious! Everything is going as planned."

"Yeah! Now what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we all ways do, Middy. We try to take over the world! MWAHAHAH!"

"Whoo Hoo! Death by monkeys!"

"Actually I was thinking, two weeks has been our average time in every orphanage we ever went to. However, there's something special here at Whammy House."

"Hot Whammy boys?"

"Exactly. We're about to be 18 and once we are, we'll be homeless. We'll have to fight for ourselves in a two weeks, five days, and 14 hours."

"Oh no Sun!"

"What?"

"That means we'll be homeless virgins!"

'THUNK!'

"huh, Midnight, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

~Outside bedroom~

"L did you hear that? They're virgins!"

"Shh! BB, I'm trying to listen."

"Near, move!"

"Mello, get your foot off my crouch!"

"Sorry Matt."

~Back inside~

"Ok, we need to choose are targets."

"Ooh, ooh. I want Near, Mello, and Matt!"

"Holy shit! This is our last chance we have to have sex without risk of diseases and you wanna take on three guys at once! That's why I love you, Middy."

"I love you two Sunny."

"That leaves the other two with me. What's their name?"

"L and BB."

"Perfect. Plan in motion. We keep fucking the boys till we get thrown out, or till we die of exhaustion!"

"YEAH!"

'THUNK THUNK THUNK!'

"Hey Middy, are you sure you didn't hear something?"

"I only hear the voices that's inside my head."

"Good enough for me."


	2. Boys just wanna have fun

~L and BB's room~

"Why are we in your and BB's room?"

"Because Near, the twins choosen who they wanted to have sex with. Now we need to help them succeed in their mission."

"Why don't we just bust in their room and just fuck the hell out of them."

"But B, we can't do that?"

The red eyes of the older teen glared daggers at the poor blonde haired Mello.

"Claim down B. Mello is right. If we do that, then Walteri will find out and we'll all be in deep trouble."

"How deep do you think?"

"He may use the sex educational video again. 'The beauty of birth: Unrated'

The five boys shivered. It was because of that video, they stayed virgins themselves as long as they did.

"Well 'L', since you're Walteri's favorite, why don't you tell us your perfect plan."

"Hmm, well? We can't do anything here. If we even try, then Walteri will be sure to find out."

"So what you're saying is we don't do it here. We find a place outside of Whammy."

"Very good Near. The question is where, when, and how."

"That's three questions, idiot."

The rest of the boys snickered at B's comment.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that. Now if you're done criticizing me, then please help us find a way to get our lady friends out of here so we can have them to ourselves."

It's been a couple of minutes off heavy pondering by the five boys.

"I've got it!"

"What is it B?"

B almost covered his mouth. He was chuckling so hard.

"You may be my roommate but now I can honestly say, you're scaring me."

"Shut up, L. Now, I want everyone to pay very close attention. One week from now, after the girls are off punishment, we will get laid."

Everyone paid very close attention as they was listening to BB and focused on his now glowing, excited, red eyes.

~Next day at breakfast table~

"Sunlight, Midnight, did you two sleep well last night? From what Mr. Johnson told me from yesterday, you two got grounded within minutes after we departed."

"Is he the guy that looks like a dirty mushroom", asked Sunlight.

At this point, two boys spit their drinks out (Matt and Mello). Two boys were choking on their food as they were laughing (L and Near). And BB looked surprisingly pleased that he wasn't the only one who thought Mr. Johnson looked like a freaky alien mushroom.

"Err, well yes. That would be Mr. Johnson."

Now even Walteri was snickering for two reasons: one, Johnson really was one ugly guy with a giant head, two, Mr. Johnson was right behind Sunlight when she said that. As everyone was laughing at him, he angrily stomped off saying how he quits.

"Yep, that mushy head threw us in our room without even explaining what happened."

"Oh, what happened yesterday?"

"It was horrible! A cactus bit me."

"It didn't bite you! You kept smashing it over my head."

"Oh yeah. That was fun!"

"It's not going to be fun when I feed you to a moose!"

"Ok ok, I'm berry sowwy that I hit you with Bob."

"Who the fuck is Bob?"

"Sunlight, please mind your language."

"My language has a mind?"

Now everyone but Mid and I had anime sweat drops.

~After breakfast in the library~

"I wonder if those two are as dumb as they act."

"No, I don't think so. Actually, I think they're a lot smarter than they want people to think."

"Psst, don't be ridiculous! L, I know you're not blind. You seen how Walteri IQ dropped. I could feel mine drop as well."

"B, that's exactly it. That's their game."

"What do you mean, L?"

"Well, Near, I mean this is the 'Whammy' house. Only the gifted is allowed here. We are all geniuses in our own way. These two are no exception."

"I don't know what Walteri sees in them. I starting to think we should back down from the plan."

"Why B? It was your idea in the first place."

"Listen to me Matt, and listen good. I want more than anything to pound the hell out of the Sun from behind and have her scream my name but I don't think I want it bad enough to walk around with a turtle biting off my nuts."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Really Mello, care to share with the class your brilliant opinion of the girls?"

"Well, I believe in L. No one that smart enough to come here could act so stupid without wanting to hide their brilliance."

"Thank you for backing me up, Mello. Now since BB was nice enough to come up with the first plan, now it's my turn to come up with a test to see if we should go through with it."

L got up from his seat and walked over the tall, oak, doors.

"L, what are you up to?"

"Don't worry about a thing, B. I'm just going play a game."

"HUH?"

~Upstairs in Sun and Mid's bedroom~

'knock knock knock'

"No one's home!"

"Quite Mid, they may know we're here!"

"It's L. May I come in?"

"What's the password?"

"Muffins."

"Gasp! He knows our way. Quick Sun, get the duct tape."

"Not yet. He's not done with the password. What kind of muffin?"

"Peanut butter and squid."

"Ok, you passed. Mid put the whip away. L's mine, remember."

"Only in this fan-fiction. Just wait till the next one."

I watched as L slowly, but cautiously enter our bedroom alone.

"Good morning Midnight, Sunlight. How are you two doing?"

"We're bored as hell. All we do is sit around and play with each other."

L's eyes snapped open as a light pink spread across his cheeks.

"Err, what Mid means is, we're bored as hell and we play rock, paper, sciccors."

"Oh well, now I see."

"Why are you here? Wouldn't Walteri give you 40 lases with a wet noodle if you were here and made you eat it?"

"No. As much as we all love Walteri, no one here would dare taste his homemade cooking. Plus, being grounded here means you're not allowed to leave your room. That's it. You're in your room but I'm just here as your visitor. So, it's allowed."

"That means Santa can still give us presents!"

"Mid, don't be silly. That's the Great Pumpkin you're talking about. Didn't Charlie Brown teach you anything?"

"Would you two like to play truth or dare?"

Mid and I looked at each other and then we smirked.

"Ok L. What are the rules", we said together.

"1, we will play for one hour. 2, anything goes as long as there's no sexual contact. And finally, no one is allowed to leave this room during the game. Is that clear?"

"OK, let's play."


	3. Truth or Scare?

The three of us sat in a circle on the floor. Mid was on my right and L was on my left. And since we all decided L should go first, he started the game.

"Sunlight, truth or dare?"

"Dare me sucka!"

"I dare you to pick truth next time."

XP "That was lame, but ok. L, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"Perfecto! I dare you to spend the rest of the game completely naked."

"Hold on, I said,.."

"You said no sexual contact. Being naked 'without' me or my sister touching you is not breaking the rules."

"WHOO HOO! Come on L, show me and Sun, that sex-god-bod!"

I heard L sign as he muttered to himself. 'I didn't think they would do it.'

I watched L stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. He was so thin. He was definitely under weight, probably 112 pounds, at most. His chest like the rest of him was so pale, like Mid and I. We looked at each other. Yep, she was thinking the same thing. 'Where's the fucking camera!' He dropped his shirt on the floor. I watched his hands grip the top of his baggy jeans and without unzipping them; he simply pushed them denim clothes of evil completely off.

"HOLY FUCKING HOTNESS!", my sister and I shouted together.

There he was. Pale, thin in most places but huge in one. He was blushing a deep pink as he sat down.

"Quick Mid, take your turn!"

"L, truth or dare?"

'One turn, they got me completely stripped of clothing and dignity. How could this get any worst?' "Truth."

"Do you like blowjobs?"

'Ok, it got a lot worst?' "I don't know. I've never had one."

"What? Why not?"

"I believe it's my turn. Sunlight, what's yours and Midnight's IQ?"

"Mid and my IQs? Hmm, lets see. The last time we were tested, that was last year. I think we both got 174."

"Then why is it that you two act so insane?"

"Uh uh. It's my turn. Middy, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare?"

"Perfecto! I dare you, to hide in the closest for 50 minutes."

"What! Sun you're so mean sometimes!"

I watched my smaller copy stomp her way into the closet and slam the door shut.

"That was a bit cruel, don't you think?"

"With Mid, nawh. She'll be fine once we get out of being grounded. I bet she's asleep by now."

"I AM TOTALLY SNORING BECAUSE I AM ASLEEP!"

"See? Sleeping like an angel."

"SNORE SNORE SNORE FOR I AM SLEEPING!"

If L didn't know for sure that the two female teens were geniuses, he would've been convinced that they were insane.

"Ok L, you found out we're smarter than the average bear. So what are you really doing here?"

"Well, first off, were you and Midnight serious last night in your private conversation? You know, about being virgins and wanting to have sex with the five of us guys."

"Well of course we were. You see, Mid and I don't want to be adults who are homeless. But more than anything, we just don't want to be adult virgins. So if you and the guys don't mind helping us out with a little, wink wink, and help us girls ascend to womanhood, we really would be grateful."

"Before I answer for the guys, why is it so important for you two to have sex before you turn 18?"

"The urges are driving us mad. They wasn't always this strong but, to be just so turned on to the point it feels like our bodies are on fire, our teeth are grinding and willing to do anything to feel to that release of tension between our thighs, but it'll never come. We don't just want this, L. We need it. We need it so bad." I was biting my lips when I said the last sentence.

'If I wasn't sitting in my usual position, Sunlight would've definitely seen how badly I needed to get released myself.'

"Well yes, I guess I can understand your reasoning. I will absolutely try to per sway the guys to help you two in your distressful situation. Though I can't promise they'll jump in on this right away."

"Thank you. Know what L, you're a real angel."

"Thank you. Now, lastly, why do you two act,…the way you do? The 'terror' twin reputation has to be a cover up."

I felt my eyes widen for a moment and then I chuckled lightly. "Holy shit, you're a lot smarter then what I first gave you credit. Actually, you're right. Middy and I only act insane and before you ask why, we do it to keep the wrong crowd away from us."

L tilted his head to the side, thinking about my last sentence.

"Let's just say we had it pretty rough at the first place we went to. Two little shy girls are easy targets for bullying, so we act insane to be left alone. That was Mid's idea."

"I see. Well, it would be unpleasant to bully such two love ladies here at Whammy house. It would be a real crime to do so and unforgivable. If you like it here, I'm sure Walteri would be more than happy to let you two stay a little longer, as long as you two behave yourselves of course."

"You really think so?"

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Oh L, that'll be wonderful!"

I was so happy, I leaped over and tackled the naked boy to the floor and snuggled him tightly. Before he could react, I gave him a nice good kiss on the cheek. He was just so cute! He was blushing at least 20 different shapes of red.

"I think I could actually fall for you."

I winked down at him.

"Right back at ya."

During the rest of the 30 minutes, since we was still playing truth or dare, L dared me to give him a body massage while only wearing my hair in a bun. I stood up and tied my hair into a bun and slowly began to strip, not before playing a slow and very sexy song, feeling loved by Paula Cole. I swung my hips as I pulled my shirt over my head and singing to the words. I kept dancing slow and sexy as I unzipped my jeans, watching L stare at me, swallowing a few times. I slid my shorts down in front of him, making sure to lick my lips as I rubbed my now naked thighs. Stepping out of the pants on the ground, I walked over to L while still swaying my hips. Once I got in front of him, I slid down on the floor by doing the split. The song kept playing. I thought L should remember this song for the rest of his life so I grabbed his hands moved them on my chest, making sure the fingers were under my bra cups. I let go and lifted my arms. L understood. Not a moment later, pulled the teasing cloth over my head and throwing it on my little pile of clothes. I stood up immediately, looking down and weaving my fingers through L's hair, pulling his head towards me until his nose was just barely touching the black, see-though, and lacey panties.

"L, would you?"

"eh,..of course."

I felt the smooth long finger wrap around my calves, guiding up to the thin strings on my hips, feeling every inch they could. He using only his thumb and index fingers to take hold, he pulled your panties down to your ankles and let you step out of them before throwing in over to the clothes pile. I felt his eyes working hard to memorize every inch of my body. Cupping his chin, I leaned down so our lips were only half an inch away from touching.

"What would you like me to rub first, L-kun?"

There was so much sexuality in the girl's voice; L felt his penis twitching.

'Oh good God, she's driving me crazy.'

~30 minutes later~

L was climbing, more like running, down the stair and almost made it to the bottom when he saw the four other whammy boys waiting for him. When they seen their leader and mentor with a beet red face and his hands are covering his lap, they became suspicious.

"L, what happened?"

"B, all I'm telling you is we 'have' to go through with your plan. They are very much sane and we very much have to get them out of the house."

"L, are you ok?"

"Mello, I can honestly say, I've never been more happy to be alive but right now I need to go take a shower?"

"You had a three some with out me!"

"Shut up B!"

Everyone was looking around to make sure Walteri was nowhere in sight.

"We didn't have intercourse. There was only a shoulder massage now if you would please excuse me, I really need a shower."

"What's the rush?"

"It was a very good shoulder massage," L said as he pushed pass B and the others.

He ran into the shower stall, blasted the water on hot, ripped his clothes off and jumped in. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection and pumped himself as quick and as hard as he could.

~Flashback~

She was sitting on my lap; legs spread wide, with both kneecaps were on the carpet. She was rubbing and massaging my shoulder, pulling me so my face was deep in her cleavage. My hands were on her ass, squeezing and spreading her cheeks, giving my fingers enough space to slip underneath and brushing them against her moist lips. "Oh! L!"

~End flashback~

"HMM!"

I came so hard for the third time.

"Why couldn't the alarm clock be late?"


	4. Crystal Lake

"So you and the boys want to go on a camping trip", asked Walteri.

"Yes", Said L as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of the large oak desk.

"Well, I don't see why not. I think it's a rather good idea, though I am surprised by the idea. Who came up with it?

"B did."

"B? Now that is even more surprising."

"The rest of us were surprised to. However, I can't help but agree, I do find myself rather bored here on some days too. A camping trip would do everyone some justice even for a day or so."

"Ok, L. I approve this outing."

L had to smile. So far, so prefect.

"One more thing, would it be permitted if Sunlight and Midnight were to come with us?"

"The girls? Why do you want them to come along?"

Now Walteri was looking suspiciously at the young teenager.

"Well, one thing is to keep them out of the house so they don't terrorize the repair man when he comes tomorrow. Second, I think if they got to know the rest of us, then they're anxiety would go down and then they wouldn't be breaking as many things in the house. Plus, if the others and I have more understanding of them, we would be more able to handle them in whatever situation that will come along."

Walteri put his hand under his chin and shut his eyes for the moment, obliviously; he didn't think L was telling the whole truth.

"Since you explained it like that, I will also permit this."

"Thank you, Walteri."

"However," Walteri gave L a very father-like glare, "if either one of the girls comes back pregnant, the parents-to-be will be united by marriage, no exceptions. Make sure you explain 'that' to the others."

L's eyes widen. 'He knows.'

"Not to worry Walteri, I'll make sure everyone understands."

"Good. Now you are dismissed."

L nodded and went to leave. The door was half way open when Walteri shouted out, "I suggest Trojan Man. They won't rip as easily."

L was so shock, he tripped on the rug on the way out, making the door slam shut behind him.

~L's and BB's bedroom~

"No way! Walteri knows?"

"Yes Mello, he knew. But instead of being angry, he's letting us go. As long as we don't get the twins pregnant, we're not going to get in trouble."

"Psst! Please, if I get Sunlight pregnant, I'll teach my boy how to be man with class and style and above all, how to win against you."

"I'm surprise you're willing to care about anyone besides yourself, B."

"Shut it, L. What would you do if the kid's yours?"

"Hmm, well I would have to be a good father first off."

"Are you saying I'd wouldn't be a good father?"

"Of course not, B. No one here is going to be a father. Even if we were, I think you would be an interesting father."

"Is that so? Well I'll have you know that I'll be a better father than you in one day then you'd be in your entire life!"

While L and BB was fighting, Matt, Mello, and Near was quietly talking to each other.

"I don't know if I could be a dad anytime soon."

"Why not Mello?"

"Because, Near, I don't like kids."

"I'm a kid."

"You're 15. Matt and I are 16. L and BB are 17. So no one should be talking about father-hood. Hell, the only thing we should be talking about right now is who gets Midnight first."

"I think we should let Midnight decides who she wants first. Personally, I don't care who goes first."

"That's a good idea Matt."

"Thank you."

After the good sense of teamwork from the three younger boys, they spent the next hour watching the 2 older boys violently beat each other with pillows. Then L and BB choked each other unconscious with their lamp cords.

'I'm starting to think those two are related to the twins," thought Mello.

"Matt, Near, quick, I got an idea!"

~Morning~

L and BB were sleeping peacefully until they woke up, in the same bed naked.

"AHHH! MELLO!"

After Mello got a stern yelling from L and few lumps from B, all of the boys packed their bags.

~Twins bedroom~

'Knock knock knock!'

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Near. I came to see if you two are ready."

In a moment, the door swung open and before the youngest boys eyes, he seen the twins wearing camouflage short-short, black army boots, black tube-tops, and camouflage backpacks.

"Let's go hot stuff!" Midnight and I shouted together. This time we didn't race. We just walked with Near down the stairs and seen everyone happily waiting for us.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll explain the rules. I will be dropping you seven kids off by the camping grounds. L and BB has the tents, flash lights, snacks, and everything else I thought you all might need during your stay. I even packed everyone walkie-talkies that range for 500 meters just incase one of you gets lost. Any questions?"

"No, Walteri."

"Good, let's go."

Everyone rushed out for the van. Walteri was driving while everyone's bags were in the passenger's seat, then sat me and Middy and the boys sat further in the back. The boys were talking about the trip and all of the cool things you can do at the camping grounds. Mid and me was just relaxing and listening to the radio.

~One hour later~

"BY WALTERI!"

We all shouted and waved at our favorite old guy.

"Bye-bye kids. Have fun and don't forget, I'll pick all of you up right here Monday morning."

We all watched as Walteri drove off.

"Hey Sun, race you to the river!"

"You're on!"

"HOLD IT TWO!"

Me and Midnight looked back at L.

"Before we run off and play our games, we need to find a place to set up camp."

"Yeah, and since this is a private party, we need to find a place where no one is going to linger."

Everyone looked at the red eyed teen.

"OOH! I got it!"

"What is Mid?"

"Well, Sun. You remember that time when we ran away from Miss Daisy's home for girls?"

I felt my spine shiver. Oh Lord, how I hated that place.

"I do now, so, what about it?"

"We found a secret cave on the other side of the river. It was just one mile deep from here."

"Holy shit, you're right! Hey boys, if you feel like a little hike, we know the perfect spot."

All the boys smiled and followed Midnight as I did. We made our way past the river by crossing a little stone bridge one-by-one. Then we walked through the dead grass and tall trees until found the cave. It was a tall cave but it was narrow too. It was probably 17 feet and only 30 feet deep but 60 feet long. The dirt walls and ground was very easy see in the broad day-light. Without wasting time, everyone unpacked and put up the two tents and spaced them out so one was on either side of the cave.

"Now that 'that's' done and settled, what do you girls want to do now?"

Middy and me looked at each other and grinned.

"SWIMMING PARTY!"

B frowned for only a moment until he seen us pull our tops off and showed our white see-through bikini tops that were at least one size too small. He looked back and forth from one pair of C cup breast to the other. His face was almost as bright as his eyes and his eyes were almost as big as his head.

'Maybe a swimming party is a rather brilliant idea after all.'

All of the other boys were thinking the exact same thing.

"We'll met you at the lake. Just so you know, the lake is a quarter mile east from here. So hurry up and don't keep us waiting." We said together while winking at the five blushing boys. Before they could say anything, Mid and I ran off. We ran until we seen the beautiful, crystal clear lake.

"So what stunt should we do when the boys get here?"

"Remember the time Mr. Hugh died from the nose bleed we gave him?"

"You mean the old dirty pervert that kept calling me his Sun-shine?"

"Yep. We should pull that stunt."

"You're so evil! Let's do it. Ok, so who is going to do the demo?"

"You went last time so I should be it for this time that way you can do the sneak attack."

I had to giggle. "You think those guys will ever figure out that we're not actually sisters by blood?"

"They're guys, of course not."

Suddenly, we could hear the running of the hormones.

"Quick, in position!"

Midnight and I wasted no time taking our shorts off. We both ran into the water and started to splash around as if that's all we've been doing, making sure our bathing suits were nice and wet and extremely see-through.

"Ha! I win, that means you own me a jar of strawberry jam, L"

"Damn it."

"Hurry up guys, we're lonely out here!" we shouted out to them.

All at once, the guys jumped into the lake with us and within a few moments, we were all together in the waist deep water, well for most of us it was waist deep. Near and Mid are short damn it!

"We didn't keep you ladies from waiting too long, I hope."

"Of course not Near. Sun and I came up with a game we should play."

"Really, I love games."

"We do to, Matt. This is a special game. It's called, Peek-a-boo-Baby."

Now all the guys looked at each other with concerned looks.

"How do we play?"

"Good question Mello. First everyone has to get in a circle and one person is in the middle."

Everyone moved in a circle and let Midnight stay in the middle of them.

"Perfect, now because I'm in the middle, I have to close my eyes and everyone has to spin me around five times. Ok, everyone spin me five times."

Everyone spun my smaller sister around and she opened her eyes to see Near. She walked up to him and smirked. Licking her lips, she wrapped her arms around him kissed him. Not just kiss either, it was hot tongue make-out session that lasted five seconds. Just barely parting her lips from his, leaving the boy hot and panting, gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back into the middle.

"That's how the game is played." She said with a victorious smirk.

"Wait a second! What if I'm in the middle and the person in front of me is L? There's no bloody fucking way I'm making-out with L."

"Relax BB." I said. "Midnight wasn't finished."

"As I was saying, it's supposed to be a type of spin the bottle but, in this game, you don't always have to kiss the person in front of you. Besides kissing, you can shake someone's hand or you have to molest them for exactly five seconds. And when I say molest, boys get hand jobs and girls get finger blasted. Ok?"

"Yes!" All the guys shouted in unison.

"Since I was just showing you the rules, are there any objections that I go again?"

Everyone shook there heads no.

"Ok, spin me!"

After Mid open eyes, she gave Matt and nice steamy tongue battle for five seconds. She push Matt in the middle. He shut his eyes and opened them to see Mello.

"You're not giving me a hand job."

"That's fine with me, since you don't have anything for me to put me hand on in the first place."

"Jealous because mine is bigger?"

"How could I ever be jealous of that mouth?"

"GRR!"

"Penalty! Now you two have to kiss."

"WHAT!"

"Middy's right. If the person doesn't do anything for more than ten seconds, the two have to kiss."

Before the boys could rant, Mid and I grabbed Mello and Matt and slammed their faces together and held it there for five seconds. While the boy trying to spit out each other's spit, we rotated them so Mello was in the middle. We spun him and he ended up with BB, who shook is hand. Next, we spin BB around who landed on me.

"I'll give you a good blasting later tonight, and trust me, it's not going to be with my fingers."

I felt the blood rush to my face. B wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. His tongue was so sweet, so long, and just so fucking hot. Before I knew it, the kiss was over and B winked at me as he took my spot. I saw L glaring at him and my sister giggling. Now, it was my turn. I closed my eyes and felt the numerous hands all over my body spinning me. Once I stop, I opened my eyes to see my little sister.

'Bingo.' We winked at each other. I moved around her so I was behind her. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pushed my hand underneath her bikini cup, giving her chest a nice little squeeze. I lift her up so the water showed her panty line. Already, the all of the guy's eyes where popped out, blushing blood red cheeks, and jaws dropped. Using my right hand, I slipped it down inside her panties. Midnight gasped and moaned and wiggled against me with every moment of my hand. After the five second was up, we gave each other a sweet kiss before I sat her down.

"Oh Sun, that was incredible!"

"I'm glad you approve."

"L."

"Yes B."

"I fucking love this game!"

"I absolutely agree."

"Hey Guys, is it ok if me and Sun goes and cools off for a little bit? We're feeling pretty hot."

The boys just nodded their heads and off Mid and I went to the shore behind the giant bolder, making sure non of the boys were in ear range. Then we busted out laughing.

"I fucking love this game and Oh MY GAWD Mid. That was perfect! You're acting is totally bad ass."

"Thank you, thank you, I know the public loves me!"

We started to laugh again.

"Well, anyway, I can't take all the credit. You're the one who taught me to act like a porn star."

"Aww, that hurts. You know I sound way better." I frowned.

"Hehehe. Sorry. I know you do. You're defiantly more realistic. So, since the horny-lesbian-sister act worked, what are we going to do now? The guys are so horny right now, I don't think they can take much more. And frankly, I don't think I can take much more either."

"I know what you mean. We're gonna drive them insane first. I don't know about you but, I really want a nice rough pounding. I don't want any lovey dove romantic shit."

"Really?"

"Ok fine, at least not in this part of the fan-fiction. The public got boners and we need to paint the walls white!"

"Hmm! Sounds sexy, ok Sun, what do we do?"

~With the boys~

"Damn it, I wish those two would hurry up."

"Calm down B. They went to cool off."

"Yes Matt, I remember and boy do I remember." B smirked.

~Team Jacob,…I mean, with the girls~

"Perfecto! Now lets head back give them a real show"


	5. Sexy Games conitues

Midnight and I swam back to the boys, however, we left our swim suites behind. They was talking among themselves and didn't even notice us until we was a few feet away with the just covering our waist line. Their eyes bulged out, faces blood shot red, and they were speechless.

"Shall we keep playing, or do you guys want to quit?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

I clapped my hands together.

"Great, Mid, you're up."

Midnight got into the middle and all the boys kept their eyes on her naked chest as they spun her. She landing on Mello. She smirked so seductively, Mello was frozen. Without waiting, she pulled his trunks down and wrapped her fingers around the boys length. He gasped like the others. Slowly, so slowly and just so teasingly, she played with him for five seconds. After she got done, she tugged his trunks back up and pushed him in the middle, leaving him panting. Mello landing on Matt again. They quickly shook hands and it was Matt's turn who land on L. After shaking hands, L got spun and land on me. L smiled and moved behind me, wrapping his arms around me as I did to Mid.

"I promise, you will enjoy these."

He reached down between my legs, playing with the lips for not even a second before plunging one finger in as deep as he could.

"OH!"

My face was red, I was blushing badly and I knew it. Tried wiggling hips but the bloody bastard had me pinned. Slowly, his moved his finger, bending and twisting it inside of me. I gasp and moaned with every movement. It felt so incredible! Without warning L pulled himself out of my heat. I groaned with displeasure. I wanted more.

"Don't worry, you'll have much more later on."

He smiled at me as I was gently moved to the middle.

I closed my eyes and I was spun. When I opened them, I landed on BB once again. Still trying to regain myself from L, I pushed BB trunks off and grabbed his thick member. I needed two hands to rub him right. His red eyes never left my blue ones. I felt myself becoming even more hot. I didn't want to wait anymore.

"Midnight."

"Yes Sunlight?"

"Feel like hide n' seek?"

"YEAH!"

BB and the rest of the boys didn't seem as happy but they didn't complain. They knew by now whatever game Mid and I came up with is involved with sex.

"Ok, here our the rules. This isn't a normal game of hide n' seek," as my little sister explain.

"This is called seek n' sex. Sun and I are to hide in the woods. Who ever finds us, can do whatever they want to us."

Now that made the boys happy.

"Midnight for got to tell you, we never hide together. So if you want to hide in groups, that would work to both our advantages. Now everyone, close your eyes and count to 100!"

Everyone closed their eyes and began to count and Mid and I made it to shore and ran like hell. We had this all planned out. I ran back towards camp in the tent while Midnight ran towards the other hidden cave that was only another quarter of a mile in the opposite direction.

~BB's POV~

"50, 51, 52, 53,.."

"Alright, they're gone now. Lets chase after them."

"B, we should follow their rules. They never disappointed us yet."

"Well L, since you feel that way, let me ask you this. Would you want to fuck Sun sooner, or later?"

"Let's go."

"Wait, where do we start looking?"

"Near, because you're one of very few people who don't aggravate the hell out of me, I'll be nice this once. Midnight ran towards the west while Sunlight ran to the East."

"How do you know that?", ask Mello.

"Because he had his eyes open."

"Don't give me that look, L. Youre eyes were as wide as mine. Now let's go."

~Midnight's POV~

"I hope these straps hold. I can't believe I finally get to use my toys."

I looked at my art work. My wrist was tied together high above my head and my ankles tied so far apart, I couldn't close my legs even if I wanted to. Each rope that was tied to the thick tree limbs above me was perfectly proportioned. Next to me, on the ground, I had a black blanket spread out full of other naughty toys. I just wish those boys would hurry up. I don't think I can wait much more.


End file.
